


Reunion

by Prisca



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Mulder wants to interview Scully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"Dana!"

Chris Carter, her manager, sighed inwardly. She was a talented singer, maybe one of the best he had ever had under contract. But she was also one of the most stubborn ones, especially when it comes to reporters. She outright hated it to give interviews and to answer the same lame questions again and again.

"Please, baby, be nice to him. He's working for one of the most popular magazines."

She rolled her wonderful green eyes and smirked.  
"Spooky Mulder? I remember him from College. He was a freak who tried to convince everyone that aliens are existing."

Chris smiled.  
"Well, he might have changed. Wasn't it you who demonstrated for free love and pot for all once? No one, who sees you on stage nowadays, would consider this possible yet.

Give him at least a chance, okay?"

+++

The moment she entered the room, her heart was up in her mouth. Instead of denim and a t-shirt, he wore a suit now, together with a dark red tie. But beside of that nothing had changed. The same brown eyes, the same slightly messy hair, the same barely visible smile.

And all she wanted was to pull him into her arms and kiss him ... like she had always wanted to do.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = prompt: Alternate occupations - The X-Files, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Mulder is a reporter and Scully is the singer he is interviewing
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
